


Amigos

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Quizá nunca podrían amarse, pero al menos podían ser amigos.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Kudos: 1





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Me inspiré el Kinktober multifandom 2019.  
> Este el 27° prompt: tensión.

El rostro de Mito Uzumaki seguía siendo tan pétreo e invariable como lo había sido en las últimas semanas. Ella aún era distante y ajena a la desesperación que embargaba a su prometido, enfocándose únicamente en sus oraciones y sus pedidos.

En el centro del templo era una figura diminutiva y llamativa, tan hermosa como inalcanzable, cuyo único objetivo era presentar respetos a sus ancestros y a su sangre, la misma que habría de abandonar en unos días en pos de la paz que tanto habían ansiado. Descansaba de rodillas sobre la lustrosa madera con los ojos cerrados y el cabello rojo desparramado sobre su curvilínea figura. Tenía las manos alzadas y parecía recitar algo que hacía que los sellos, que había dibujado tan pulcramente a su alrededor, brillaran con fuerza

Hashirama se sintió por un momento intimidado, temeroso de la desconocida apática y fría con la que terminaría casándose. La observó con cierta timidez desde su posición en la entrada, intentando deslumbrarse con su belleza física, intentando encontrar _algo_ que haría ese paso menos tormentoso para ambos. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto la mirara, Hashirama no lograba sentir nada más aparte de tristeza y compasión por ella y por sí mismo.

Era solo un trámite más, otro tratado a sellar por la estabilidad del sueño antaño utópico, el sueño que se estaba cumpliendo de apoco. Y para continuar la necesitaba, no precisamente a ella, Mito Uzumai, pero si necesitaba una esposa. ¿Y quién mejor que una de sus parientes lejanas?

_“Por un mundo donde los niños no tengan que morir. Por estabilidad y paz…”_

—Hashirama-dono. —La voz igual de fría y lejana como el carácter de su dueña lo sobresaltó un poco.

Mito abrió los ojos, enfocando primero en la infinidad de máscaras frente a ella, y luego girando hacia él, sin variar su posición sumisa. Por un breve momento la mirada de Hashirama se perdió entre la tela blanda que transparentaba la piel sudorosa y pálida, el kimono de suave seda usada solo para la intimidad de un rezo o un baño.

—Espero que… —carraspeó y apartó sus ojos de ella, algo turbado ante la indiferencia de la mujer por su estado—… espero que sea de su agrado… este templo —explicó al ver su ceño fruncido—. Lo construí especialmente para usted, es mi regalo de bodas. No deseo que abandone su identidad.

Los ojos oscuros se entrecerraron levemente.

—Agradezco su consideración, Hashirama-dono, pero no debió tomarse la molestia. Soy una mujer —Por primera vez sonrió, pero fue más una mueca—, mi identidad es la identidad de mi esposo. Me siento honrada al haber sido elegida como su compañera. No puedo pedir más. —Parecía recitar algo que le habían enseñado durante años, su voz era monótona y sus ojos esquirlas de hielo.

Hashirama había visto esa mirada en todas las mujeres de los clanes, encadenadas a su género y a las leyes que establecían que una mujer solo servía para parir y nada más. Su madre también fue un objeto para dar niños a su padre, una fábrica para asegurarse que si uno moría otro quedaba. Hashirama había sentido repugnancia por todo, por su padre que tenía hijos solo para enseñarles que debían morir, tristeza por su madre que solo fue visitada en el lecho para dar niños y luego dejada de lado por ser considerada una debilidad, una distracción…

—¡Me niego a eso! —gritó realmente ofendido, y por primera vez vio los ojos indiferentes de Mito Uzumaki abrirse de sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Hashirama-do…?

—¡No me digas así! —Espetó, abandonando todo formalismo—. Solo Hashirama o Hashirama-san si te pesa tanto. Seremos esposos, vamos a casarnos porque no tenemos otra opción, no te conozco, no me conoces, y esto no se trata de amor. —Hizo una pausa en su apasionado discurso, tenso, sus ojos suplicantes y fieros—. Pero eso no significa que no habrá respeto entre ambos. No puedo ofrecer más…

Tragó saliva, pasó sus manos por su cabello con repentina miseria y nerviosismo. No había esperado estallar de esa forma, pero debía dejar las cosas claras.

—Hemos vivido una época horrible —dijo—, ¡estás ante mí casi desnuda y no siento nada! —Ella apretó los labios—. Lo único en lo que pienso todo el tiempo es en la paz. —Aspiró bruscamente una bocanada de aire—. En todo lo que pudo ser, en todo lo que será, ¡solo Konohagakure está en mi cabeza!

—Y Madara-dono también —añadió Mito levantándose finalmente de su sitio, sin molestarse en cerrar el kimono que seguía trasluciendo de forma casi ofensiva su piel. Se quedó mirándolo con severidad—. No pretendo seducirlo, aunque técnicamente es mi deber, conseguir que me desee lo suficiente para tener a sus hijos. Soy solo su esposa trofeo, Hashirama-dono, probablemente ocupo menos espacio en sus pensamientos que la tierra bajo nuestros pies. No me preocupa ni me ofende, no es de mi interés. Pero si vamos a hablar sobre sentir o no sentir, sobre respeto o paz es hora de señalar entonces que debe dejar esa obsesión que tiene con Madara-dono.

Hashirama cerró los puños.

—Madara… Madara es mi amigo… mi único amigo… —Había tenido cientos de aliados, súbditos, familiares, conocidos, enemigos, rivales, pero solo había tenido un amigo. Solo uno.

La observó con pena y vergüenza, suplicante y resignado, pero ella no tuvo compasión.

—Por el bien de ese sueño utópico debe comprender que así como debe tomarme como esposa, debe también dejar de peligrar esta aldea por una amistad destrozada. Tiene toda la razón, vivimos una época horrible, tan detestable que nos insensibilizó —Mito cerró los ojos—, si usted me respeta o no, si me que ama o no, no me afecta. No vine a esta aldea a vivir, solo a formar parte de un trato por el bienestar de las nuevas generaciones, esos niños de los que tanto habla. Así que, si quiere que sus palabras sean más que aire desperdiciado, entonces deje de ser tan terco y tonto.

No era la única que le había dado un discurso así, todos los habían hecho, todos lo harían. Hashirama quiso llorar, siempre había sido un tonto sentimental. Recordaba a Madara en el acantilado, sonriendo y compartiendo su sueño, recordaba sus contiendas y su seguridad, y su lamento por los niños muertos…

Ella tenía razón, todos lo tenían. Era hora de decir adiós. Los civiles decían que la vida de un hombre iniciaba de nuevo cuando se unía a una mujer, parecía apropiado tomar esa decisión finalmente en el ocaso de su antigua vida.

Mito seguía impertérrita ante él. Por primera vez, notó belleza en su porte, una belleza noble.

—Debo hacer eso —concordó, derrotado y vacío.

—Debe —confirmó ella, un tanto sorprendida al verlo ceder. Dudó, entreabrió los labios para preguntar algo, y entonces notó la sangre que resbalaba por los puños de su prometido.

Ella no se vio asustada ni impresionada ante el morboso espectáculo. Comprendió que esas eran las lágrimas de Hashirama, lágrimas de sangre, un luto simbólico.

Avanzó a él, sus pisadas gráciles contra el piso de madera no levantaron ruido alguno, ella estaba entrenada a pesar de que jamás había puesto en práctica habilidad alguna.

Hashirama levantó la barbilla, sus ojos estaban nublados, sus labios apretados en una línea dura, aunque sangre también resbalaba en un hilillo casi inexistente. Parecía un niño que acababa de enterrar a todos sus seres amados.

El corazón de Mito Uzumaki se agitó por primera vez, de tristeza, compasión y algo más que no pudo identificar.

—Los ninjas no pueden dejarse llevar por emociones o pasiones —recitó a él con voz suave, acercándose aún más, hasta que no hubo especio entre ambos. Su rostro quedó a la altura del corazón de Hashirama, escuchó el latido y pensó en las vidas que estaban salvando y en las que se habían perdido. Cientos de corazones latiendo, miles de corazones muertos. Todo era por una buena causa.

De pronto, Hashirama se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyando la barbilla contra su hombro desnudo. El kimono había resbalado un poco, era una pieza intima demasiado suave para dar comodidad y era fácil que cediera al contacto. Ella se sobresaltó levemente, pero no lo apartó, y en un impulso extraño sostuvo sus manos, manchándose los dedos de sangre también. No dijo nada, pero él entendió que ese era su escueto consuelo. Suspiró contra su piel, una sonrisa agridulce en su boca. Mito cerró los ojos.

— Solo será un momento. Solo quiero… descansar…

—No tiene que dar explicaciones, Hashirama-dono.

—Hashirama-san —corrigió él. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Mito, ella tiritó—. No quiero que seas mi esposa trofeo. Si debo dejar ir a Madara es para cambiar este mundo. No sé si pueda amarte, no sé si tú puedas amarme, pero no quiero que seamos un par de desconocidos compartiendo el lecho.

Fue el turno de Mito Uzumaki para apretar sus labios en una línea tensa. Había sido criada con una concepción injusta y lo había aceptado para sobrevivir. Cruzar esa línea trastocaría todo, podría hundirla en vez de darle una salida.

—Por favor… —suplicó él—, no quiero una sirvienta ni una esclava. Ya he tenido suficiente del salvajismo de los clanes.

—¿Qué quiere, entonces? —inquirió, su tono de voz comedido—. ¿Una amante?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Una aliada, —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, aun empapados de sangre, dolor y entumecimiento—, una amiga.

Ella abrió los ojos y conectó su mirada con la de él, aun apoyado sobre su cuerpo.

—Una amiga… —repitió de forma insegura, una emoción que no había permitido florecer antes.

—Sí —confirmó con la sombra de su estúpida sonrisa. Mito notó por primera vez la palidez de su rostro, sus labios agrietados, las ojeras profundas, y fue incapaz de negarse.

—Puedo hacer eso…—aceptó—, Hashirama-san.

Él asintió aun sin soltarla, aliviado. No hablaron más. Permanecieron en esa postura un largo tiempo, tanto que Mito empezó a sentir dolor y cansancio, aunque no lo alejó. Al final del día, todo en el mundo ninja se trataba de una mezcla retorcida de dolor, placer y sueños.

En el templo de las máscaras, fuera del rango de la aún incipiente Konohagakure, en el ocaso rojo sangre, Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki se aceptaron como amigos, aliados y futuros amantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Quería escribir algo más serio y menos romántico de ellos, aunque no creo que me saliera bien e.e. Todo concluía en una chispa de pasión entre ambos, uhm… y es curioso, con el tiempo empecé a creer que su matrimonio era solo una alianza y nunca se amaron.  
> Si alguien lo lee y le gusta, estaré feliz y agradecida si dejan algún comentario.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
